The Hidden Dragon
by attia.iram.1
Summary: Jon Arryn could not know about the Lannisters' conspiring and Lysa remained loyal to him. He lived and Robert did not ask Ned for being his Hand. As a result, the Westeros saw some more years of peace. Until One day. A letter from across the narrow sea changed everything. (And Yes! I'm an RLJ freak). T for some F words.
1. Two ravens and a rider in the night

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOGOTGOT

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the typos and grammatical errors.

Here we go!

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOGOT

There were two ravens and a rider in the night. All of them came separately but after receiving the first letter, the arrival of the second raven and the rider was not a surprise. The real surprise was the first letter, which had come early in the night even before Ned could have gotten into his bedchamber to sleep. Even if somehow he could have gotten into sleep, he was sure that Maester Luwin would have shaken him if needed be. The news was as grievous as it should be. Though the Maester had never read it.

He had just seen the seal and ran as fast as he could toward Ned's bedchamber. Because he had never seen it in past seven and ten years. And he surely had never expected to see it again, but there it was. All red with three headed dragon in the circle.

"What does it say My Lord?" He asked after a long pause of silence. Lady Catelyn was behind him. She was also curious and afraid. How could she be not?

"Another war." Ned said after reading it again.

And again.

Only if war would have been the message, but it was not.

"Princess Daenerys Targaryen has announced herself as the Queen Regent of Seven Kingdoms, And also all the free cities across the narrow sea. She claimed even the Sealords of Braavos have bent the knee. She is challenging Robert to an open war for the Iron throne." Ned did not tell the whole the story though.

"But onto what basis My Lord?" Lady Stark asked with the same confusion. "Last time we know, she was a little orphan girl with no family but her brother. Did she acquire an army?"

"More than that." Ned said with the same grimness. "She acquired three dragons, eight thousand unsullied of Astapor, Second Sons, and other Tyroshi sellswords." Ned did not tell the whole story again.

"The unsullied army or the sellswords can be defeated, but the dragons…" Maester Luwin said with his calmed voice but the distress was evident in that old deep voice.

"Anything can be defeated." Ned said. "Only if you want to defeat them." He did not say this.

"But my lord. Dragons. They are fearsome creatures. Aegon has proved it three hundred years ago. Perhaps, the time of the dragons has again come." His wife was more than anxious.

"Perhaps." Ned said. "But better not to say it in front of King Robert. If I knew anything about this man, he would not bend the knee even for his last breath. His hatred for the Dragon cannot be defeated over anything."

"You say Queen Regent. Does this mean she has another Targaryen. A King?" Maester Luwin asked.

"Yes! It says she has her nephew to rule. She has asked all the lords of the Westeros to bend the knee to His Grace, Jon of House Targaryen. The first of his name. King of the Andals, the First Men, Slaves of the Slaver's Bay and the Sealords of the Braavos." He read the parchment again trying to remove some sense from it. How could she know? For how long and why now?

If only she had written her as the queen and not the regent of…

He didn't tell anyone. And he would stake his life on the word that Howland Reed cannot betray him. Howland Reed will not betray him. And those two were the only witness. Those were the only, who know. He hadn't told it to even his beloved wife. He had seen her torment everyday from the past seven and ten years, whose reason was a boy.

May be she is claiming for someone else. Some other Jon, who would be with her, even now. May be Prince Viserys had fathered some son before dying. Ned would accept it as a coincidence with close eyes. Because another Jon of the House Targaryen is just sleeping in castle of Winterfell now. But he was not the king of anything. He is just a boy.

My boy.

How can he claim a throne even if he doesn't know about it?

But King Robert will not understand. He will not give the thought to any coincidence. He will just wave his War Hammer and will be done with it, just like he did to his father. His real father.

NO. I mustn't think about. I'm his real father. He is my bastard son. His name is Jon Snow and not Targaryen the first of his name or whatever. He is sleeping unaware of the coming war, which would be fought on his name. Not his name.

"Does this mean Prince Viserys fathered a son before dying?" Cat asked in the confusion.

"Can be." Ned said or lied. He couldn't tell.

"Robert will call me soon. There will be another letter. Maester, keep an eye on it." He said and gave Maester his leave to go.

"How can it be?" He asked to himself aloud but his wife was close enough to hear.

"We should have expected it for all the time My Lord. How can the Seven Kingdoms forget about Targaryens? They had ruled for hundreds of years. They had the blood of old Valyria. They had controlled the dragons like their own children. King Robert had the right of it. Even a single Targaryen can flip the greatest empire. May Seven save us." She was speaking but Ned was not there.

"If Robert called, I've to go my lady." He said. But would I fight for him against Jon?

No! Not his Jon.

But what if the Targaryen Princess has found about him. What if she wanted his Jon to rule with her. What will Ned do? What will Jon do?

There were as many ifs as many whats.

"Ned, you have fought Robert's wars enough. It is time to let him handle things for himself. Yet If the Targaryen King attacks, he would attack from the narrow sea. We are thousands of leagues away my lord. King Robert can align his forces with Dorne or can summon Lannisters for all they are good for it. They had presented the heads of the innocents Prince and Princess before. They can do it again. We are far from the war. All we have to do is keep our borders secure. The Lannisters can present the heads of this Regent and her King to Robert." Catelyn suggested.

"Not this King." Ned said grimly.

"What?" She was confused. How could she not have guessed it? All the hints were there. And now they even have a name, but Ned should not speak it. It is good for now.

"I mean, we don't know about this king Jon."He said hopeful that his wife would not get it.

"No! We don't. How can we?" She asked.

"We can't, but perhaps you're right. Our first concern should be to secure the borders of the North. I must summon my bannermen. I'll call my council at first light in the morning. Be sure that Ser Rodrik, Maester Luwin, Jory and Robb also will be there. He should know about the war tactics now." He ordered his wife, who was looking confused now.

"But my lord, you had given him leave to go to hunt this evening. They had gone." It was a sudden realization, which came through his wife's words. "Oh gods! What has he done?"

"Cat! Who else has gone with Robb?" Please not Jon. Oh my Old gods! Please be not Jon. How will he defend him when he is out there is the woods. Or maybe it was all the part of the plot. Perhaps, they had already been captured. Whomever knew about the existence of Jon, would definitely have told the Queen Daenerys and also to Robert.

No. He mustn't think about it. Oh gods be good.

"Theon is with him along with three guards and.." she left the name unspoken. And it was enough for Ned.

But before she could have asked her next question Ned was outside the door. He was running toward Ser Rodrik and Jory. Cat was behind him calling for him. Ned found Ser Rodrik in his solar and Jory in the stables.

"Bring my boys back from hunting. All of them. You hear me. And Theon too. Take ten men to the forests. Wait. No. Take twenty men and ensure me their safe return. They will not be far. Search every corner of the woods. I want them back before first light." Ned said 'my boys' and not only Jon, for avoiding unwanted attention.

"Ned! My love, calm down." Cat said after seeing the confused faces of Ser Rodrik and Jory.

"Calm down? Cat. The war is all over us. And your boy is outside in the jungle. You want me to calm down?" Yes the war was thousand leagues away, but who knows. The Princess, who has dragons, can go wherever she wants and whatever she wants to plant in Jon's head. Or King Robert, who would definitely enjoy to kill the last son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Or the northerner people, who would want a fair reward for the head of the new Targaryen king.

"Promise Me Ned!" A voice was still echoing in his head. A faint and sickly voice but full of hope.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT


	2. All of my sons

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

After seeing them off, Maester came again with another parchment, having a stag seal on it.

"Robert has called." It was obvious even before his declaring.

Nobody said a word after it.

Nobody slept after it.

On the wolf's hour, the gates rumbled and Ser Rodrik came with Robb and Theon along with five and ten guards of the castle. Ned was in his room and the sound of shuffling hooves was enough for him to run for the yard. He was on the steps when he saw Robb and Theon ahorsed but Jon was nowhere to be seen. Some guards were guiding their horses back to the stables and some were still ahorse. All of the faces were same in the light of the quartered moon.

"Where is Jon?" He asked in confusion. "Jon?" He called.

Some guards got still at the voice, some were bending knee but Jon was not there. Robb and Ser Rodrik came toward him. "My Lord, Jon is coming with the hunting cart. The lads were overworking. They caught three foxes and one dear in six hours and have been camped. We built a cart to carry their things and it was little bit slow. Jon suggested me to take Robb. Jory is with the lad."

"What you mean Jory is with him? What if something ill happens to my son, I told you to bring all of my sons. Or have you forgotten he is my son?" Ned blurted out. How can Ser Rodrik be so fool? He never has once acted noncompliant in his whole life in the service of the Starks. Why now? Was it a sign? Oh my dear old gods, you're my father's gods and my mother's. Be merciful. Ned prayed in rage.

"Bring my horse. I'm going after him myself." he declared.

"Forgive me My Lord. Give me another chance. I will go and bring him in once. I should have…" Ser Rodrik was on his knees in the mud. Saying or trembling. Nobody has seen Ned this much furious. Seven hells, even Ned has not seen himself like this.

"Pardon me Ser. I was worried about my sons. You're coming with me." He caught the strand of his coming horse and stretched it to climb.

"Father, should I come with you?" Robb broke off his trance. He had never seen his father this much worried.

"No Robb stay here." He was ashamed now for what had he done. But he shrugged the shame as soon as it came.

I have a promise to keep. He reminded himself.

"My Lord, please wear your warm clothes before going. You'll get cold otherwise." His wife's voice had all the hints to displeasure. He understood the reason of this trouble. Catelyn has never accepted Jon's existence as his bastard son. And he has never told her about his real existence. Nobody said keeping promises will be easier.

"Bring my Cloak." He ordered one of the maids, who have gathered in the yard after hearing the voices.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT


	3. The rider

GOTGOTGOTGOGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

They were about to depart, when the rider came. He wore green clock, the hood of which has covered half of his face, but Ned knew the face even before looking at him.

A small squeaky thing, he was. He dropped the hood to his back and Ned saw that time had a little effect on Howland Reed. Only some grey hairs, here and there on the head and some new twitches across the eye muscles, whenever he smiles. And he was smiling now to see his old friend. Ned tried to smile back but he couldn't. For he has a promise to keep and a son to seek in the jungle.

Lord Reed bent the knee and said his words to pledge the forever loyalty. Afterwards, Ned ordered Ser Rodrik to go alone to bring Jon back. He directed Reed to his council chambers and ordered hot wine for him.

"Your raven came late My Lord." Howland Reed suggested when they were confined in the council chambers alone.

"Apparently she had written to all the lords of the Seven Kingdoms. I started my ride as soon as I read it." He said with the calm voice sharing the fear that perhaps Ned would have thought that it was he who betrayed him.

"No Reed! I cannot think even for one damned minute that it were you. You have my word on it." Ned assured him after listening.

"My lord is kind to me. I will die before breaking your trust." He said the words again.

" What should I do now? Tell me my friend. For you are the only one to whom I can share my fears. I haven't told my wife about it. Not have mentioned it to my little brother on the wall. To keep it secret even from me. But somehow a girl across the narrow sea had found the truth of it. How can she know it Reed? And what should I do now?" He asked.

"Tell me more about the boy My Lord?" Reed asked and Ned could not understand what he wanted to know about Jon.

The confusion on Ned's face persuaded Reed to elaborate. "Can this boy be involved in the claim?" This time the question was direct and more hurtful.

"What?" Ned asked again in confusion.

"May be this boy knows about it and somehow has been conspiring under your nose." He suggested. Ned couldn't blame him. He has never known Jon. He just shook his head.

"Jon is my innocent boy Reed. He will never do such thing. You have to be certain about it if you're my Bannermen. I would stake my life on his innocence." Ned said and Reed nodded.

"Then maybe!" He stopped whatever he was thinking aloud.

"Say it." Ned commanded him.

"Then maybe it is time to tell him." Reed said and Ned knew what he meant.

"He should have it from you my lord or otherwise he will think whatever the talker would plant in his mind. He is just a boy of seven and ten. Boys at this age can be provoked." Reed was right.

"But what if this Queen Regent is talking about some other lad named Jon. It can be, Right?" Ned hoped aloud.

"The chances are rare my lord. Nobody would have seen such coincidence. And if you say about the boy is true, then you do not have to fear about anything. The lad will know the truth and all. He will be obedient to you. Make certain he does not tell anyone about it." Reed has always been thoughtful and wise, so Ned nodded.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT


	4. A prepared conversation

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

Morning sun was shining like a pearl when Ser Rodrik led the second hunting party in the castle. This time Jon was with him. Ser Rodrik came to Ned as fast as he can. And Jon was one step behind him. Both bowed.

"I've ordered Ser Rodrik to bring all of you Jon and not only Robb." Ned said grimly. The boy has always preferred his siblings over himself but this was too much. He should know about his importance now.

"Forgive me My Lord, I.." Jon started and Ned interrupted.

"I don't want to know what you thought Jon. But next time, when I will call for my sons, you will be there, you hear me?" Ned said with the somber face and Jon could only have nodded.

"Go ahead now, clean yourself and wait in my chamber council. Robb, I've called all of my bannermen and they would be coming soon. You will greet them and help them to settle in. Theon you will lead their armies to the camping site." Ned ordered them and they all compiled. He noticed his other children were in the yard too and all of them were attentive toward him with fear. Perhaps they thought I will speak furiously with Jon and they were here to defend him. Ned smiled at the thought and saw Arya's wild face. His children love each other. This love is going to be greater help in near future.

And Winter is coming.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

They were in his council chambers now. Jon was sitting sullenly across the table. He was looking fresh after the bath but was also tired. Their morning talk in the yard could be the reason of the brooding face or it could be just the weariness. Ned smiled slightly after studying him for some time.

"I'm sorry for the hard talk in the yard." He started. He was preparing himself for this conversation after Reed's suggestions but it was more difficult than to simply suggest.

"It was my mistake. I should have come with Ser Rodrik." Jon said, and Ned knew the unspoken words.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Ned asked looking deeply toward his son.

"There is nothing to forgive." He said the indirect version of 'no, you're not forgiven until I say so.' Ned knew what comes ahead. For at least ten days, he will not hear the word 'father' from his son. Perhaps he will never heard it from him for what he is about to tell.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes my lord." And there it was. The first blow.

Ned sighed. "Alright have it your way. For I have more pressing matters to discuss." He said and leaned toward him. And thought about his words.

"Jon! What you think about your mother?" The look on the boy's face broke his heart. He had prepared this conversation or had he?

"I.. I thought you'll never talk about it." Jon said after one or two minutes.

"I thought the same. Tell me Jon what you think of her?" He said.

"You never talked about it. What you wanted me to think of her. At first I thought, I thought that she is a noble lady and your love, but when I see your love for Lady Stark., I…" He left the sentence looking toward anything but his father.

"And now? What you think of her now?" He encouraged him to speak but also knew that it was a mistake.

"Say it father! I can hear it. Or should I say it. She was a whore." The bitterness was not of the words. Ned didn't know when it happened, but his hand's mark was on Jon's face now.

I should have prepared more.

"I.. I'm sorry Jon, I.." Ned started again after controlling himself. He is losing his wits. Soon it shall end. Soon or he is going to die.

I would never have prepared for it. The boy thinks his mother was a whore. Oh Lyanna. Have I failed you already?

"Then who she was? If she was as noble as you claim then why she mothered a bastard and left him to you. Why you fucked her if not for love. Why she abandoned me? Why you abandoned her? Even if she was noble, to me she was a whor..." There was another mark on his son's face now. But Ned didn't care now. This much poison has been filling up in the heart of his son?

Yes! His son.

"You listen to me now and you listen to me carefully boy. You will talk about her respectfully. You will call her mother and you will love her. You hear me Jon. Don't you talk about her like that again or I will kill you myself. I will not care about the promise I made to her. So you will not talk about her like that. Not you of all the people." Ned was saying or shaking or shoving Jon into the wall. He didn't know. He was past caring.

As expected, Jon didn't say a word. He had never said a word. He was nice to everyone. Having no hatred for anyone, but now Ned knew. The lad had saved all his hatred for his mother.

When Ned saw that boy is not resisting, he let him loose. Jon leaned backward to the wall and wiped the blood from his mouth with his right thumb.

"Understood?" Ned asked again and he nodded wiping more blood from his upper lip.

There was a long silence in the room. Ned sat on the nearby chair and left a sigh.

"I would have never abandoned her. I loved her. If the gods ever wanted, I would have brought her back to Winterfell and would have banished all the sorrows from her face. You have to listen and you have to understand Jon. I do not care what will the world say about me, but I care what you will even think about me or your mother. She loved you Jon. For more than to bear. She would have never abandoned you…

… Everything happens for a reason. I didn't know the reason last night when I read the letter, but now I know. It was to talk to you. To remove this hatred from your heart." Ned said daring to look toward his boy.

"A letter from my mother?" Jon's face was plain now. No hatred nor hurt or any other thing.

Ned didn't realize he had mentioned the letter.

"Your mother died birthing you." He informed him. "It was from your aunt." Ned said carefully. He had burned the ships and now he had to tell the whole truth.

The silence fell again in the room. A silence, cutting their throats and carving their hearts out. Nobody spoke again. The silence was bitter. A poison, which would kill slowly and dissolve your entrails in it. The war horns are better than this silence.

"I am not your father." Said Ned after a long pause. Nobody moved in the room. Nor the mountains clashed into one another. Nothing happened. For a longer a time than expected. Jon was there. He had listened. Ned was sure.

"Your mother is Lyanna Stark of Winterfell and your father is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon didn't answer it either.

He was looking outside the small window of the council chamber. Like the dark night has something more important to say than Ned's words and Jon was contented to listen to it.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT


	5. Snake Bites

GOTGOTGOT

She made a horrible mistake. She knew it. She should have just walked out but she got frozen at his husband's voice. He was talking to his bastard son.

About his mother.

Another woman, who had given love to his husband when she was not around. When her husband betrayed her. His bastard son, the walking talking betrayal was not enough though, because now her husband had expressed his long forgotten feelings for that woman. He had never talked about it. Not even once. He has strictly prohibited everyone is the castle about it. But now he was talking himself and not to her but to his bastard son.

Maybe he thought he is going to die in the coming war. Catelyn could expect anything from her husband now. He had survived the toughest wars like of Robert's Rebellion and Greyjoy's Rebellion, but this war was something else. This war had the dragons in it. Whatever her husband had thought, it didn't matter now.

He had expressed his feelings for another woman.

"I would have never abandoned her. I loved her. If the gods ever wanted, I would have brought her back to Winterfell." Her husband said. If the gods ever wanted he would have brought her home with his bastard son. Catelyn was standing at the door of the council chambers. She had come to talk something about managing the castle in his absence. What was that something she had long forgotten now. She was about to knock she swore on Seven, but she froze. Her hand could not be lifted. Her legs could not walk out. And so she listened.

All these years, she has fooled herself that she is the lady of the Winterfell, not knowing she is living under the shadow of Wretched woman's place. And what if that woman would be here, if Ned's old gods ever wanted her to be here. What would then?

"Would Ned have married her? And made her the lady of the Winterfell. And made his bastard son his heir?" These were not the questions these were bites of a snake, deadliest snake that has always been there in the dark but she could not see it. Her husband had kept her in the dark and the dark was better than these bites.

Ned could not do all such things because his gods never wanted it. Why his gods didn't want it. Maybe she is dead? Maybe she had rejected Ned's offer? Maybe she loved someone else and Ned forced himself on her? Some other snake bites.

I should talk to him. And survive these bites. She wondered in the dark of her solar. Ned didn't come at that night. He was off to the war again. He was preparing to leave. "Leave and never come back." Some rebellious tears broke out.

How many of these tears came after she didn't know but the time flied. Just like it has always been. Morning light came at last and then her chambermaid knocked on her door informing about his husband's call. He was going to the war. He wanted me to see him off. How can he? I will not go. A random thought. What would the people say? Another snake bite.

"I'm coming." She informed her and dressed in her usual garments and usual smile. Whatever her husband had done to her, she is not going to see him off in the mourning state. He deserved it but I love him.

She was standing on the castle steps, when he came and planted a kiss on her lips and then on her forehead. Snake bites. "I must go my lady, you have to understand." He begged, or did he need begging.

"Go my love." She smiled, and Ned saw the hints.

"Is something wrong my lady? Are you well?" He asked.

"You're going to a war my lord. Is there anything more wrong you require?" She asked bitterly and he nodded.

"Take care of yourself and my children. I'm leaving Robb as the acting lord but you have to guide him thoroughly. He needs it." She nodded, and what if you want to make your bastard the acting lord of Winterfell? Snake bite.

She watched the departure of the troops behind her husband's horse and then a sudden silence fell all over the castle again. Catelyn was about to reenter in the castle, when she saw Jon standing on the door of the one of the stables. He has always been quiet, this boy. Although she never had noticed. But today he was quieter, and maybe she knew the reason of it. Maybe he is sad because he can't be the lord of the Winterfell because Ned's gods didn't allow it. Snake bite.

And suddenly it happened. She had never wanted it. Ned was thinking to let the boy take the black but he also had made it clear it that it will be when the boy will be at least of twenty. Catelyn was counting the days but now she had stopped because whatever conversation has happened between her husband and this boy after her leaving can be anything. She was certain they had talked about the future lordship. She cannot allow it and now she realized she had to do something about it.

"Jon Snow?" She called suddenly. Every face in the yard was surprised but most importantly it was of the boy himself. She had never called him before. She did that now though. "I'm doing this for my Robb." She assured herself. Jon was on his feet after her voice. He was coming toward her. Now I have to be strong.

Whole yard was looking toward her. Though her children were not there. She was thanking the Seven for it. Robb had gone with Ned to see him off to the boundary of the Winterfell and perhaps would return on morrow and her remaining children were inside the castle. Only some maids, peasants and stable boys were wandering here and there, and Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin. What these two are doing here? She thought but didn't flinch. Because she is doing this for her children.

"The old stable needed to be clean. Clean it and then you can sleep there for the rest of the days you have in this castle." She said as suddenly as she can and moved not needing any response of any kind. She was surprised though that the boy had never spoken, but it was Maester Luwin.

"My lady, I think this is unwise." He was about to go on further but Catelyn snapped before it.

"Maester did I ask for your council?" She was furious. If that was the correct word to describe her state. No it was not.

"No! my lady." He was again looking for more words.

"Then do what you're supposed to do and leave this to me." She said and went without giving a second chance to speak to anyone.

Her irritation was about to dilute when Ser Rodrik begged her leave.

She nodded. Perhaps he wanted to know about the security arrangements of the castle. She thought.

"My lady, I was thinking if I can share my solar with Jon Snow. It has a very big bedchamber and can accommodate two beds easily or it also has another small chamber. My daughter sleeps most of the time with other girls of the castle and…" At first Catelyn could not understand but when she did.

"Then we can sort out a small solar for you Ser. Jon will sleep wherever I commanded him." Her voice was as louder as she could have.

What they fools think I'm doing? They think I am becoming mad. What they know about madness. They will know it tonight. When I'll close this chapter for once and all. Then My Robb would not have to face any threat to his right. He will hate me sure. Everyone will hate me. But I have to do this. Before that woman's love become a full fledged tree, whose roots have been planted by this boy. He has provoked her husband to talk about it. She had left after listening the confession of Lord Eddard Stark about this woman because she could not listen more, so she ran toward her bedchamber, without knowing what she is going to do but now she knows. She thought while lifting the cover of her personal item box and there it was, shining and making glimmer in the dark.

It was an old dagger and surely has not been sharpened for a while, but it will serve. It has to be. Or otherwise. Catelyn shrugged. Or otherwise I will kill myself.

She then waited for the night to come. The night, which is going to wash away all of her sorrows. The wolves of Winterfell fear of the long night. But I will make this night my own way.

"My lady, what you'll have in supper?" One of her maids asked and she refused to eat anything.

I will eat on the morrow when I'll be free from all of these mockeries.

At last the night came and she visited her children one by one. Sansa was sleeping calmly and so was Arya, but Bran was having a nightmare due to the outside storm. Fear not my dear, for this storm is the friend, which will suppress all of his shrieks, if there will be any. Though she had planned to do it as quickly as it can be. One vital wound on the neck or the heart will be enough. He would not even feel the pain. He would thank me in the afterlife.

Slowly she opened the room of the stable and just like outside, a splash of cold air welcomed her in. The door creaked to let everybody know her presence, but nobody noticed it. Once again she thanked the thunder. This night is perfect for this task.

Slowly again she went forward. It took her sometime to figure out where Jon Snow has placed his cot. It was in a corner next to the window. The darkness was everywhere, but after every two or three minutes the storm led her way with a splash of light, bright enough to see a figure curled beneath the furs.

She was now standing and staring at the calmed sleeping face. Every heartbeat was a debt. The face was his husband's.

Just like her Arya.

And suddenly she remembered the way of Arya's sleeping. When Arya sleeps, she doesn't get calm. Every one or two minutes bring some movements across her face. Arya couldn't sleep still.

"Open your eyes Jon Snow." She commanded and slowly he opened them. And smiled.

Was he mocking her? Snake bite.

"I thought I'm going to die in my sleep." He said after looking toward the dagger in her hands. A strange type of confidence was there on his face. For her whole life in the castle of Winterfell, she had never seen this confidence on the boy's face.

"You're not afraid?" She asked with stern face.

"You are doing me a favor and also many other thousands." He said and Catelyn didn't understand.

"Do not think I will not do it. I'm here because I've made my mind." He just nodded same as like Ned. This boy's movements even resemble to those of Ned. Gods, give me strength. I know Ned will hate me for this. He, perhaps, will never talk to me again nor he will look toward me. What will I do then? It was not a snake bite. It was not because…

She saw Jon's plain face. Ned's face. The calmed expressions were changing now. Suddenly Jon was on his feet. She didn't know why but he was running toward her. It was just a realization but soon it was gone. What was she doing? Jon had grabbed the blade just one second before it could tear the flesh.

Her flesh.

She was holding that knife on her stomach and was struggling to strike as hard as she can, but his hands were making it difficult.

"Lady Stark! Please don't do it. Give me the dagger please, don't hurt yourself." Blood was flowing from the tuft of their hands. It was Jon's blood. Because the dagger never hit the target and he had grabbed it from the blade. He was trying to snatch the dagger but she was making it difficult with all of her force.

She was about to pull it again when he snatched it forcefully. For the boy of seven and ten, he had the strength of the youth. He was now looking hurtfully toward her.

Don't look at me like this. She begged through the eyes but no expressed it in words.

What has she done? How can she be so weak? Snake bites.

"She loved you Jon. For more than to bear. She would have never abandoned you…" those were the last words of Ned, she had heard before moving hysterically toward her chamber, and these words were echoing now in her head.

If I had been your mother, I would have never abandoned you. For how a mother can abandon her baby boy. You were just like Robb. The same innocent babe, when I first time saw you. I, however, didn't see a babe there. I saw a woman, more beautiful than me, more courageous than me, more lovable than me.

For one moment, she was standing there and next she was on the floor. Laughing or crying she did not know, but whatever it was, it was intense, because her face was itching because of it. He was just standing there, blank with wounded hands and solemn face. Holding a knife in his hands.

A defeated look was there, on his face. I've disappointed him too. He also wanted to end all of this, because now, he was looking at his hands now.

No! At the knife. He was looking at the knife. A pang of pain filled her stomach. This pain should be earlier, when she was holding that knife.

"Jon!" She called out. He didn't answer though. Just fixed his gaze at her. "Why you said many other thousands? It is just you and me, Right?" She asked and he smiled. Ned's smile. Defeated. Hurt. Disappointed, but a smile.

"You and me!" He said. But there were some other unspoken words too.

"Give me the dagger? I promise I will not try to kill myself and." She asked carefully. "And will not kill you either." She smiled though tears and he joined it hurtfully.

"Then how you'll end it?" He was confused.

"There is another way!" She said looking outside the window. She was sitting on the Stable's dirty floor and had found the support of the nearby wall for her tired head. He glanced at her and then sat on the floor too against his cot.

"What way?" He was interested.

"You'll know on the morn." She said. "I've decided it earlier, that if this..." She pointed at the dagger "..will not work out then I'll adapt the second way. But either way, the suffering shall end." She tried to stand after it but stopped on his voice.

"Lady Stark! I.. I am sorry. I know what my presence brings to you and I should have gone before making it impossible to bear. I tried so many times, but Lord Stark never allowed it." He was sorry for his innocence.

"He is a kind man, He is. A brave man with a kind heart. He tried everything for his family. For you and… ..for me. You will forgive him, right? After.. After ending this?" She glanced at him like he is some sort of puzzle. What the boy is thinking for ending.

"I've already forgiven him." She said. She has. After this night, there will be no suffering, no hatred in her family. Not for Ned, not for me, not for any of my children. Not for any of my two girls and not for any of my four sons.

Yes! My four sons.

If Ned loves Jon's mother then I will be his mother. His only mother that he would ever recall in his memory. I know, it is too late but I will make it certain before my death.

This is the other way of ending this suffering.

GOTGOT


	6. with your help or without it

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

With your help

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

"I've never seen a stable cleaned by a King." Ser Rodrik has always been a frightening figure for him. He was master at arms of Winterfell and has always given him, Robb and Theon tough looks of a strict teacher. He is a strict teacher. Jon reminded himself all those bruises, which he had earned in training. But now, Ser Rodrik was beyond being awkward. He had insisted last night to spend it in stable with him because Lady Catelyn had ordered him to sleep there. Lord Stark had told him the truth. Jon knew but both of them decided to not to talk about it. But now, from nowhere, Ser Rodrik was talking about it because he had seen the wound. Lord Stark had told him to guard him. Jon knew this too. Last night Jon had succeeded in shrugging him off but now this was impossible.

"Now tell me Jon, how you got this?" He pointed toward the loosely wrapped cloth around his hand, which had soaked in blood but now was hard and dry. Jon did not answer that, just looked toward him with the usual annoying looks of teenagers for making their elders at fault. But it never swayed Ser Rodrik. He just leaned more closely.

"Jon! You were there when Lord Stark told me and Maester Luwin about…

…and you've listened what he had ordered us. To protect you and this secret at all costs. And you're not helping." Jon did not answer him again just started working again. Ser Rodrik caught him before he could have bent to pull the sack of fodder onto his shoulder.

"You do not have to do this. Give me that." He pulled the cord from his hands.

"You're the master at arms, Ser. Don't you have something else to do like training new recruits or instructing the castle guards. We're at war." Jon tried everything to not to be looked so annoyed.

"Yes! I've those tasks too but My Lord has instructed me to prioritize this duty on my own life." Ser Rodrik lowered his voice to a whisper. "Beside, Protecting a King is a hard obligation so I've given all other errands to Jory." Ser Rodrik grinned after whispering carefully and Jon just shook his head in disapproved manner.

"Please don't do this Ser. I'm fine; I swear it by the old and new. Your actions are just dragging unwanted attention." He tried once again, and this time with a solid base but Ser Rodrik was just being Ser Rodrik.

"Alright, then tell me how you got this?" He asked again.

"I told you for the hundredth time. It was the stable's door. Look!" He pointed toward the rusty hook of the door. Ser Rodrik just stared at him for one minute and then whispered in a grudged tone.

"Your wound had emerged from something very sharp like a sword or a knife and it needs stitching before the bleeding starts again. But you're not telling the truth and you're also not going to Maester Luwin either for its proper dressing." This time Ser Rodrik used his strict teacher's pitch.

He is getting tired of this. Jon told himself. And soon he will leave me alone. Maybe all those people will leave me alone after getting tired. After knowing who I am. All people would but not King Robert and not his loyal Bannermen like Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Tywin Lannister and off course Lord Stark.

Even the irony of the situation would not be forgotten when King Robert will come to know about me and will order Lord Stark to kill me. Jon hated himself for it. He knew Lord Stark and he knew how much it would be difficult for him, but at the end, this will be his only option.

"I will go to Maester after cleaning this." Jon said in assuring tone. "Right on, you can go to your duties." And Ser Rodrik just shrugged him and pulled the sack over his shoulder.

"You're a willful boy, Jon Snow. I remembered your mother. She was the same. And No! I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me the truth." Jon was about to argue when Stable's door creaked and Maester Luwin entered.

"Lord Robb has returned and is asking for you." Maester Luwin informed them and returned as swiftly as he came. Something was wrong.

Jon followed Maester Luwin but stopped at the door after listening harsh voices from inside.

"I'm asking, how you can even do that. He is my brother. Not some stable boy servant to be expelled from castle without any notice. It has not been a single night since father's departure and you've come to your extreme point of hatred." Robb was clearly not listening to his mother, who had surprisingly calmed voice on such behavior of her son.

"Robb! I know I shouldn't have done this. And I am going to apologize." She was surely talking about him but damn, her voice was soft and… apologetic. Jon couldn't believe on his ears. Last night the same Lady was going to kill him. But obviously they were not talking about that part. How can they?

"Mother, you know what I have decided as my first duty after being the lord of Winterfell?" Robb had a warning tone. "I will legitimize Jon. I will make him my full brother in all sorts of manners. And you have to accept it. My father maybe had a different notion of responsibility toward his son but I will not suffer it for my brother any more. I have seen more and more of this insolence and this is going to end." Robb was beyond the point of listening and yet his mother was not trying to talk anymore.

Jon knew this silence. He had known it since his first meeting with Lady Stark. "I know you have planned this but obviously your plans are not going to work." She, at last, said and Jon freed the caught breath. Nothing was unusual there. Before Robb could have answered that, she interrupted him. "I have already written to King Robert to legitimize him."

There was a smile on Robb's face. A smile, which was focused on the unbelieving situation.

"My Lady, I will council to wait for Lord Stark." Maester Luwin said and both Jon and Robb looked at him. Though the reactions on their faces were opposite of each other.

"Yes My Lady, I think it will be good to wait for his lordship. He may have something to discuss with you." Ser Rodrik's confusion was written on his face. Even Jon could not have understood why Lord Stark has told Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin but not his own wife. He knew their roles in this situation. He ordered Ser Rodrik to protect Jon at any cost and then had given them his leave except Maester Luwin. He had ordered Maester Luwin something more important than Ser Rodrik, which had to be hided from Jon. And Jon could only imagine what it would be.

And now Lady Stark is worsening the situation.

"Maester Luwin I respect your council and your advice Ser. But now, I want to talk to my sons alone. You may leave now." She said in the same calmed voice but Jon was not buying this calmness. How could she have called him her son? After these many years. After this much… torture. He held his tongue though because Robb was also in the room and after hearing about his plans, he became more than his half brother. He could not hurt him at any cost.

"My Lady, I agree with Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik. You should wait for Lord Stark." Jon said in a careful voice not to mean any offense.

"No, mother. It is good. We can declare his legitimization in Winterfell even now. Rest of world can know afterwards, when King Robert would reply." Robb was acting like a three years, who suddenly got countless lemon cakes.

"I think it is a better plan Robb. Go and order the servants to gather whole castle on the morrow's morning." Robb was about to conduct his mother's orders when Jon stopped him.

"Robb wait. Lady Stark, I do not want to be legitimized." He has chosen these words in two or three breaths and now also knew that the choice was wrong. Both Robb and Lady Stark were shocked but Jon did not care.

"Why not? Stark is not a bad name, Jon." Robb tried to lighten up situation.

"Please Lady Stark. Listen to me first. You should not do it. I'm begging you." He decided to ignore Robb.

"Why not, Jon?" Robb, on the other hand, was not going to be ignored. If there was any hurt there, Robb has hidden it.

"That's because…" Jon stopped. He turned his gaze toward his brother and saw a hopeful innocent face and then all of the determination and hatred for Lady Stark got blurred.

"Because I want a proper Legitimization Ceremony." He lowered his head. I'm a fool. If Daenerys Targaryen is actually trying to make me king then she's bigger fool than I am.

"We will have a proper ceremony after your father's return. It can be on your name day. Once the war will be done." Lady Stark suggested in his soft motherly tune but Jon was not used to it and he was never going to.

"Well then the declaration can also wait, Right?" He asked in argumentative gesture.

"Right Robb?" He turned toward his brother.

Robb studied him momentarily. "Wrong. If I knew you any better little brother. You're never going to want a proper ceremony. There is something more to the story. Tell me. Why you don't want to be my brother?" Robb asked and Jon Interrupted.

"I'm your brother. And I don't want a piece of paper to know it." He said.

"But I want it. I want to show it to all of those wicked people, who have insulted you for your name. I want all of them to bow down before you." Robb blurted out. Then, you should start from your mother. Jon almost felt a sudden guilt after this thought. Stark's or Targaryen's, I'm a bastard and they are known for their vice thinking.

"Mother, don't listen to him. I can gather whole castle tonight. We don't have to wait for morrow." Robb said and Jon knew he was losing.

"Lady Stark. Please don't do this. Wait for Lord Stark." Somehow he knew he will not lose in this conversation. Last night, she was trying to kill me and now she will listen to me.

"Last night I've decided that I will end my suffering. Forgive my husband and have you legitimized. After last night, you knew there is no other way to do it." Somehow he thought he would blackmail her about it but she was bringing up the topic herself.

"And you think that this is the right way? No! It is not My Lady." Jon did not care about Robb's confused face about last night.

"I will make it right. With your help. I will. Just give me a chance." She was pleading or was she?

"No! Not now. Please Lady Stark, Listen to me. There must be another way. I will go to the wall with uncle Benjen after the war." If remained alive at the end of it. "I will never come here. You may never see me again. You will forget about me soon." He ignored Robb's changed gesture. Robb was coming toward him. To hit him? Jon didn't know.

But Lady Catelyn was closer than Robb. She lifted her hand and Jon's hard face was ready for a slap and then surprised when the hand came toward his face more slowly and curled over the back of his neck.

"I know it's too late. I know I didn't deserve forgiveness but please, Son. For the love you bear for your father and your siblings. Please just let me do this right. Afterward I am ready for any punishment you hold for me. I would even return to Riverun and will never come back. But you shall stay here with your brothers and sisters." She was not making any sense anymore. There were tears in her blue eyes. Tears of guilt. Guilt for someone else's mistakes. His Targaryen father's mistakes and his mother's.

Robb was just standing there now. Still. Not in any hurry to interrupt.

"Your legitimization is not the only part of this solution Jon. I had sworn last night to my Seven that I will be a mother to you. For the rest of my life. I know you don't need it now. But perchance you will forgive me someday. With your help I…" The tears were flowing rapidly now.

"I… I can't My Lady. Please you should wait for Lord Stark." Jon interrupted her because his heart was now actually starting to pound against his firm decisions. Firm decisions. Jon almost laughed.

"Alright. Have it your way boy. You know what happens when I make my mind. I've made it and it is going to be this way. With your help or without it. I'm going to declare your legitimization on morrow." Her tone was broken from tears but was also authoritative.

"Lady Stark please. It is not your fault. It is not anybody's fault. I know what your ladyship is thinking and I'm just saying we should wait until.." Until King Robert actually kills me or more pleasant, he orders Lord Stark to kill me.

"Alright… I will wait for him." She said wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "But you have to do something for me." Robb was about to give some comment but Lady Stark silenced him with her hand.

"What should I do for your ladyship?" Jon asked sternly. Ask me to commit suicide and I will.

"Call me mother?" She did.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT


	7. Cold Eyes

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

Sorry for this much late update. I was busy and, to be honest, a little disappointed from all the critics to this story. So here are some explanations..

1. I was going to reveal how Dany knew about Jon in future chapters.

2. The iron throne belongs to Baratheons now by the right of conquest, I agree as much as anyone else in this fandom.

3. This is an AU guys. Even the dead persons are alive in this fanfiction. I think Winter can also come a little bit later :P

4. Last but not the least, I apologize for the prose and typos and grammar and bad language and what else not.. lol.

Here is the next chapter. Please be Kind. Please, Please, Please. I only write for fun.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

"You know if only you had cooperated, the things would have been easier." Ser Rodrik climbed off his horse at the gate of the castle. It was a long and tiring trip for him but he kept his calmed texture. They have spent two days in the lake side without any reason and it took almost one day to drag this stubborn boy home.

Jon was more difficult than his mother. Lyanna Stark was a sharp crystal of ice, who could end your life with the cold eyes of hers, just like any other wolf of the Winterfell. For the last ten and seven years, Jon has shown the same ice within him. But in the last five days, since he had known about his true identity, he had provided all evidence that even ice can burn you to death. This frozen fire of the boy has started to frighten the old knight but he would never give up.

Never.

"Now tell me, what is your next plan to make me look like a fool?" Ser Rodrik asked him while he saw him climbing off the horse too.

"I told you that I was just going to the lake side for camping. There was no need for you to come upon me." The boy was irritated, the old knight could have told just by his 'courteous' tone.

"Aye, there was no need at all. Your small trip was just of two days, right?" Ser Rodrik said distantly because something was off around them.

Very off.

All of the sudden the whole castle around them has ceased. All of the small folks were looking toward them or more distinctively toward Jon. It took only one moment to the old knight that they knew the secret now. All of them.

"Jon!" Ser Rodrik alarmed. "Back to your horse." His right hand was on the hilt of his sword and left was on the horse's back. He could have sensed Jon's growing tension as well. Suddenly he spotted Maester Luwin coming toward them.

"Maester Luwin, what happened?" He asked and took a glance of the boy, who has also stopped and stood like a statue.

"Another letter from the Targaryen queen Ser. She has declared the real identity of her nephew and has ordered the lords to kneel before him." Maester was more worried than a Maester of The Citadel should worry upon the matters of thrones and kings.

"Alright then boy, I guess, it's time for us to leave." He told Jon and was about to climb on his horse when he spotted Lord Robb Stark coming toward the gathered crowd around them. Ser Rodrik ceased for a moment. Lord Robb Stark was the acting lord of Winterfell and it was Ser Rodrik's duty to obey him. There was, however, 'just a little bit' complication in the situation. The real lord of the castle has already given him some orders and he was about to choose which orders he should obey. In a hurry of tangled thoughts he saw the ancient sword of the house Stark, Ice, in the hands of the boy lord. Lord Eddard Stark did not take this sword to the war. The sword has to be protected and should always belong to the castle in the time of need.

"My Lord, Please do not come further. I am obeying your lord father's command. He has ordered me to protect this boy at all costs." Ser Rodrik said in a careful voice. "Nobody will come further. I am a castellan in the absence of Lord Stark and all of you have seen me fighting." He warned the small folks, who were now looking toward their acting lord, a boy of seven and ten. And so much burden to be inherited. His father's responsibilities were standing like a riddle before him.

There was hurt in Robb Stark's eyes. He did not notice Ser Rodrik's words even for one moment. His eyes were constantly on his brother, or more accurately on his cousin. He then saw the other boy, who was still standing like a frozen mountain there.

"I told you to climb on your horse Jon. Hurry up. We have to go." Ser Rodrik said but Jon was half stark himself just like Robb so also did not move an inch from his place.

Robb Stark was now just a foot or two from them and Ser Rodrik's sword was already in his hands. There is no way he is going to attack this boy. He is his liege lord to be. He is his lord's beloved son.

"Jon! Get back on your horse and run." Ser Rodrik yelled. But Jon was frozen, deadly cold eyes on his broth.. cousin.

"There is no need to go anywhere ser. There was another order from Lord Stark." Robb handed the parchment to old knight with eyes never moved from their original subject.

Ser Rodrik took the parchment and read it, once, then, twice and then, he just turned around to watch the boy one last time. He has trained this boy in this very castle yard.

Has seen him playing with his siblings.

Has helped him to choose his first sword.

The boy, who was going to die now.

A king was going to be born.

The old knight shook his head disbelieved. To be honest, he would have never thought about this. Lord Eddard Stark would never order such thing. He knew the man. He, once, knew the boy. The Starks are too honorable to do such thing but here he was standing in front of a confused boy. Once, known as Lord Eddard Stark's bastard…

… was now his King. Lord Eddard Stark has declared for Targaryens. He has turned his cloak from King Robert Baratheon for his nephew.

"So…, execution or assassination?" Jon Snow asked. He was smiling. How could he.

He was thinking that Robb Stark was going to kill him.

He was smiling because finally it was going to end.

If only he had known that it is just the beginning. What this declaration is brining to this castle, to the small folks and to the Starks,.

Ser Rodrik put his sword back and moved toward Lord Stark without answering him.

He stood beside his acting lord.

Lady Stark and her remaining children also had come and now were standing behind Robb.

"Just tell me how it's going to be? And it will be. But send them inside first." Jon said pointing toward Arya, Bran and Rickon. "Please." The King pleaded.

Ser Rodrik threw a side glance toward Robb Stark. The frozen expressions on the boy's face were anything but merciful.

Without any reply, Lord Robb Stark drew the big sword of his father and his father before him. The same father, who was murdered by this king's grandfather, The Mad King, Aerys.

Whole castle was waiting for his movement. Waiting to kneel before their new king.

And with a sudden movement the frozen eyes of Robb Stark found their way to the ground. He pointed the sword on the dirt and kneeled.

"With the order and consent of my father, Lord Eddard of the House Stark, I, Robb of the House Stark, the acting lord and heir to the Winterfell, declared you the King of the Andals and the first men, from this day till the end of the days. Our land is yours, our loyalty is yours. Please accept us as your trustworthy subjects and bannermen." The boy has recited the words more than one. It looks like ser Rodriks's and Jon's two days trip of the lake side has, somehow, proved itself worthy.

Whole castle has knelt after their acting lord, including Ser Rodrik and Lady Stark along with all of her children. Only their King stood, astonished, open mouthed.

Lord Stark has said his words and was now looking toward the ground kneeling on the mud beside the castle's gate. A heart dropping silence filled in the whole castle yard. Even a fallen leaf would have made its presence known in that silence.

"Wh.. What? How.. How, why Lord Stark did that? And when?" Jon asked after five or ten minutes of standing like a fool.

"It is true, Your Grace." Maester Luwin said, still kneeling to the ground beside Robb. "Lord Eddard has written this parchment before leaving to defend the North in your name. He ordered me to disclose it in case if anyone else happens to know about your true identity and Queen Regent's new letters to all the lords of the seven kingdoms have done this deed without any prior notice. I have waited for Your Grace for one day and then I have to tell Lord Robb and Lady Stark about the whole truth in your absence."

"What has been written in Queen Regent's letters?" His Grace asked.. "And please stand up." And beseeched in an irritated tone.

The whole castle obeyed. Maester Luwin stepped forward and produced another parchment from his sleeve. An open parchment with a broken stamp of three headed dragon on it.

"I, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, has declared my brother Rheagar's youngest and alive son, Jon Targaryen, the king of the Andals and the first men and true heir of the iron throne. I also have declared pardon for the North and his people for their sins in the rebellion, because they have sheltered their true King in dreadful times of Usurper's reign, which is going to end now. I will also pardon any lord or common person, who will prove him or herself wise and will declare for their rightful king before the end of this war. After the end, the pardon will only be given with fire and blood."

The King read the letter and moved toward his chambers swiftly without catching any eye.


	8. A summer that will never end

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

Note: This chapter has two POV characters in it. Robb and Arya.

And Again!

Nothing is mine… Long Live GRRM or long enough to finish the series :P

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

"His Grace wants to be alone in his room and it has been three days since his return. He eats barely. He talks hardly and yes! He still resides in his older chamber. I asked him to move in the King's solar but he does not listen." Robb was worried. Suddenly all the castle's responsibilities were his including a brooding king.

For all of his life, he wanted to have an opportunity to prove himself. To be a good lord like her his father. His father has taught him all the management tactics of a lord, but he did not teach him how to confront a king, who could have been once your brother and best friend. And worst, who could have known this secret but, did not share with you

OR

Who could have thought that you're going to KILL him after knowing the truth?

How could Jon assume that Robb can kill him after anyone's orders? How could he think that their father, Lord Eddard Stark can order to kill him?

Clearly and by all terms of justice, it was Robb's turn to brood for at least next ten years. But then again here he was, trying to solve the serious matters of castle. All his efforts were going in vain, so now he was standing in front of his siblings for help.

All he wanted to do was smash Jon's door and knock at least ten good punches on his jaw. Nobody told him that being a lord would be this much difficult.

"Why don't we just let him be?" Bran asked in a serious tone. Robb did not want any of his siblings to worry on it but damn, that 'Socially Disturbed King' was giving him headaches of lifetime.

"Because Bran, he is our King. It is our duty to look after him. To make him comfortable in this castle. And we know what happens when Kings got discontented with their subjects." Lady Stark was either murmuring or trying to help her son, Robb could not tell. After that conversation with Maester Luwin, when he revealed the whole truth, his mother was in the state of constant shock.

"Mother, Jon would never hurt us. Never." Bran was confidant and Arya and Reckon nodded after him. Sansa just looked outside the window. She was as shocked as their mother. And a little disappointed too. She, somehow, knew that Father was going to wed her to Crown Prince Joffery but out of nowhere Jon became King. Now, Father has declared for Targaryens, so it is almost impossible for her to wed that spoiled Prince and be the queen of the seven kingdoms. After Jon, she was the second most troubled family figure.

"You don't know Bran. A person changes a lot when a crown is placed on his head. And I don't want you to keep your hopes up. Anyhow, Jon is your king and all of you will address him as Your Grace and.." She paused for a minute. "Robb, I still don't think it's a good idea to let them interact with His Grace. What if they displease him? They are just kids, who would talk to him like their brother." She was again informing him about her fears.

"He IS our brother." Arya yelled. "Mother, you don't know Jon. Nobody knows Jon. You didn't even let me talk to him. Only if you had, the things would have been gone easier. This is not the first time when Jon has isolated himself. Just let me talk to him. And I will make sure he is okay."

"Arya! You can't talk about him like that and you surely cannot talk TO HIM like that anymore." Lady Stark has always been tough about Arya. And Robb knew that it is not totally her fault.

"I can and I will. Mother I am thirteen now, I know how to talk to my brother." Arya was over the edge.

"But you do not know how to talk to your mother." Lady Stark was back in her usual motherly mode.

"Please mother. I'm begging you just let me talk to him. Robb you are the acting lord. And you know our Jon." Arya was being Arya.

Did I knew his grace? Robb asked himself.

"Arya is right mother. Let her try. His grace would be pleased to have her company. He always would." Robb said not knowing what he is saying.

Lady Stark nodded in reluctance and went to check for the preparation of today's dinner for king, which the king will not touch.

"Alright Arya first rule, you will call him your grace. And this is my order. Will you follow it?" He asked his sister in a lordly tone.

"Only when you will call him Jon again. What's wrong with you Robb? He is our brother. I could have expected such behavior from Sansa or mother, but not from you." Sansa's name grabbed her attention and she snapped back. "I didn't call him His or anybody's grace.. He is the bastard and always going to be." Sansa was definitely trying to hold some tears off.

"You will pay for it." Arya warned her and Robb knew what comes next.

"Alright you two. You have proved I've come to wrong place for help. Nobody is going to talk to his grace…" Robb snapped.

"I will talk to her. You'll see. Even if you don't let me go through the corridor. I will climb on the terrace and will reach him through window. Just like Bran."

Robb's eyes diverted toward Bran.

"You didn't?" He asked in an alarmed tone.

"Bran, did you?" Robb did not know what to ask. Suddenly Bran's whole interest was on the carpet of the room.

"What did you say to him? What did he say to you?" Robb asked.

"Please don't tell mother." Bran pleaded after one or two minutes of searching the hidden floor behind the carpet.

"What did you two talk about?" Robb asked again.

"Nothing. Just usual,. First he saw me and pulled me in from his window, then he scolded me for climbing and warned me that he'll tell father and mother and then we kept silence for some hours.." Bran told him cautiously.

".. And then we talked about you." Bran said at last.

"About me?" Robb asked in concerned voice. The lordly mode had vanished just a minute or two ago.

"Yes. Jon said you're not talking to him." Bran accused him.

"What? I keep wandering around his room for half of my days. I tried to talk to him this morning." Robb needed to defend himself.

"He said you're not even letting him to go outside." Bran presented another truth.

"Because it's dangerous out there. Now when the entire world knows about him, you think he can just wander around? I just hired Ser Rodrik and Jory around him like a Kingsguard. He should have thanked me that they are the only two; otherwise there can be five more." Robb didn't know what to say next.

"You do know what you have done Robb?" Arya asked with artificial wide eyed look. And Robb just got a confused look in return.

"You just gave 'His Grace' a warning that if he didn't behave, you'll increase his security." Arya chuckled. And Robb acknowledged the fact with a sad smile. Some things are not going to change, ever.

"We're at war Arya and I care for my brother. I just don't know how I'll make him understand. Jon has always been complex. Perhaps, it is his Targaryen blood but damn, I don't know what I should do with him. You will help me right? You will talk to him and knock some sense into him?" Robb was now sure that Arya is the one, if there is anyone in this world who can actually help him.

"Father will protect him. Just like he always have. He will protect him and us from all the dangers of the outside world." Arya assured him with a smile. "Just let me be with His Grace."

And with that Sansa grabbed her long frilled gown and strode out of there. Both Robb and Arya sighed.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT

Arya

A knock first and then Arya's head poked in the door of Jon's room. "Can I come in, Your Grace?" She asked with a chuckle.

"No!" was all the answer she got after a long pause.

"C'mon your grace, don't be a bitch." She tried again and earned a warned look from Robb, who was standing beside her. She just tittered on it and returned the glare to him for getting him out of the scene. Robb raised his hands in resigned manner and took his leave.

"Your Grace, I'm still standing outside." She informed him again.

"Go away Arya." Jon has tried to make his voice fearsome, if only he knew what is fearsome.

"Jon! You know me. I will not go." She said in calmed voice.

After some time, door opened slightly and King's head emerged. "Where are Ser Rodrik and Jory?" He asked looking to the long distances on both sides.

"You mean the Kingsguard?" She teased. And earned yet another warning through his eyes.

After that he just shrugged and went back to his room leaving the door open.

She followed him slowly. After getting into room he turned around and looked deeply toward her.

And out of nowhere she jumped on him with a tight hug. He returned the hug with the same intensity.

"Stupid. They all are stupid. My mother and Robb and Sansa and Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin, all of them are stupid." She said tightening her arms around him.

"They said you're dangerous. They said you've changed." She pulled her head from his shoulder and received a sad look from him. She hated that look. She just cannot see it on his face. He freed her from his grip and sat on bed.

"Maybe I've. May be I am dangerous now. For the whole Winterfell, for whole North. Father should not have done this. He should not have declared for me. King Robert will never forget. He will never let it go." For the first time Jon has spoken his fears.

"Then let him come up here, and we will smash him back to his shit of a city. Father, you, Robb and me. We all will." She said sitting on the floor in front of him.

"But I don't want to smash him Arya. I don't want father to fight him. He is his friend. They have been raised together. King Robert has the right of it. It was Rhaegar Targaryen's fault. It was all his fault and now we are going to suffer again for his sins." Suddenly Jon's mood got darkened. He was looking into deep space and Arya got shivers from that look. She had never seen him like that.

"I don't know if it is Targaryen's or Baratheon's fault. I do know one thing. We! You and me and father, we are Starks and our happy ending is to die for love and to protect each other in winter. How many times father has taught us this lesson?"

"Our father has taught us to die for honor. To die for the right thing.

But to die yet." Jon gritted.

"Father is out there fighting a war, and I am here, hiding in my room like a coward. He should have taken me with him to defend the North." Arya let him speak. He has to lighten up from all of his stupid worries.

"I should be the one dying in snow for that bloody Targaryen's sins. I should be. Father should have killed me when I was a babe. Just like Lannisters did to my other…" Arya gave him a tough look.

They were his siblings. His half sister and brother. They were just babes. Lannisters killed them. Arya has heard the stories of their death in Robert's rebellion. They were Jon's real half sister and brother.

What would Jon have done to Robert, if it was her in place of Rhaenys Targaryen or Robb and Bran in place of Aegon?

"Will you avenge them Jon?" She asked.

"I…, even, didn't know them. They're nothing for me." Jon Started after grabbing a spot in the air to pierce upon through eyes.

"But they were your siblings, just like us. In fact, they were your real siblings. We're just your cousins. What would you have done to avenge us, if anything like that…?" she said cautiously. She thought she had found the reason for her brother to go on in this cruel world. If he is going to be a King, he needs definite reasons to be the one. He has helped her countless times in her crisis. He had stolen lemon cakes from Kitchen for her when she had been banished to her room for incomplete sewing lessons. He had taken the responsibilities of her doings to defend her. Now, it was her turn.

"Arya!" Jon called her in a warned tone.

"I would kill King Robert or anyone else, who would ever try to hurt my family." Arya continued. "Especially you Jon. I will kill him if he ever tries to hurt you. I don't care if he is father's friend or my friend. I will make him suffer to his death. I will stick needle into his heart until he pukes in his blood." She looked toward him with a plain face. "I will." And he leaned forward to kiss on her forehead.

"Father says you have wolf blood just like Aunt Lyanna." He smiled.

"Father says the same for you." She smiled back.

"Promise me you'll not die in this war? Promise me, Jon?" She grabbed his hand in her hands and squeezed it. There were tears in her eyes.

No there were no tears! Arya assured herself. It's just from that stupid smoke of the hearth.

She placed her head on his shoulder not knowing that someone was standing just outside the door listening to their deep conversation.

There was a smile on her father's face. Suddenly, all the tiredness of the Journey, all the crisis of the war, and all the worries of past have gotten dissolved. Nothing was there but the peace and love and

A summer that will never end.

GOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOTGOT


End file.
